


Quiet Moments and Quiet Places

by Beck_Zero_XOXO



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beck_Zero_XOXO/pseuds/Beck_Zero_XOXO
Summary: A small, nostalgic and melancholy piece. A simple conversation between Asahi and Nishinoya about their place in the world. *Some creative liberties were taken*
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Quiet Moments and Quiet Places

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER* I do not own Haikyuu!! or anything related to it.
> 
> *IMPORTANT* Take my writing with a grain of salt. I haven't written fanfiction since 2012, and can barely string two sentences together as it is. I wrote this piece because I was feeling melancholy and nostalgic since Haikyuu!! ended. I haven't watched the show in a few years but I tried to keep up with the plot manga-wise. Beware creative liberties.

Rain pelted the window panes of the balcony’s sliding door. A gentle rain making way for an oncoming storm. Asahi Azumane was in his apartment watching the clouds gather overhead, it’s been almost a year since he left Karasuno, graduating with Sugawara and Daichi, heading to university and the next chapter of their lives out of the crow’s (raven’s?) nest. It stung at first being away from the team he grew so fond of in a year’s time, it hurt even more to be away from Yu, his rock and partner. The occasional visits although frequent, were nonetheless hard, but provided a nice reprieve from it all. Away from work, and school, and people, for a moment it was just them in their own little world, in their own quiet place. 

The greying clouds above blackened with every passing second, and soon thunder came rolling in not long after, rattling the city of Tokyo to its core. Asahi poured tea into two mugs watching the steam rise gently, wafting from the worn cups. He put the kettle down back on the stove top of the tiny kitchenette his apartment provided before pulling out his phone. He unlocked it with the swipe of his thumb, opening up the background of himself with an elated Nishinyoa at his side. They’re wearing their Karasuno volleyball uniforms, but when this picture was taken Asahi didn’t know. All he knew was that it was not he who took the picture but Yu, with his short arms struggling but succeeding to get Asahi into the frame with him. Asahi smiles to himself, Karasuno feels so long ago, and the old team has fallen out of touch since then. The group chat for the team the previous year had fallen out of use, everyone tried to keep it afloat, Hinata with long boisterous texts, Kageyama reprimanding him said paragraphs in all caps, Ryu and Nishinyoa’s dynamic speeches, Tskui’s quips, Ennoshita’s report on team rapport, and Yamaguchi apologizing for everyone, but it didn’t last. It was a new chapter with new people and new things and new blood. Despite the loss of contact Asahi maintained daily if not weekly communication with Suga and Daichi, although all on different paths they somehow still manage to keep their bond from breaking. Then there was Yu, who is always in his corner, constantly supporting him even from afar. Asahi really had to hand it to social media, it really helped the group stay updated on the daily ongoing of the former team, Instagram is the main source of connection. Hinata and Yu’s accounts are a mess of pictures most of them blurred, Kageyama and Tsuki don’t post anything making it even more ominous as to why they have a handle at all, Kyoko is fiercely professional, Daichi and Ryu are more exercise themed gym rats, leaving Suga, Yamaguchi, Yachi, and himself with more caption-less aesthetic snapshots of their daily lives. 

“Earth to Asahi.”

Asahi flinched turning quickly to see Yu standing right beside, dropping his phone in the process. Yu caught the phone immediately, same old Yu, same old killer reflexes. Yu grinned and laughed, before handing it back.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Asahi laughed back, shielding his face with his hands.

Yu laughed ever louder, before pulling Asahi’s hands away, dragging the gentle giant down and giving Asahi a small peck.

“Tea?” Asahi offered, almost above a whisper.

Yu nodded and smiled and escorted Asahi, cup of tea in hand, Asahi in the other, towards a low table near the small balcony. They sat down, and stole glances at one another as they drank their tea. Yu arrived in Tokyo earlier that same day, and they spent the afternoon exploring the bright city that was now Asahi’s home like they usually do when Yu visits. When they returned to Asahi’s apartment, Yu dropped his duffel bag by the door and jumped in the shower to wash off the day. Sitting across from him now, Yu was positively luminous. Not the usually blinding fireball of hyperactivity he usually is during the day, there is a complete difference between Day Yu and night Yu, that sometimes Asahi still had trouble getting his head around. Yu hadn’t changed superficially speaking, he was still the short bruiser libero of Karasuno, but this form of Yu, Night Yu, only appeared on special occasions, not so much special but the more quiet in-between moments he takes for himself and rarely shows to anyone other than Asahi and perhaps maybe Ryu. A comfortable silence falls between the two, not quite ready to talk just yet. Enjoying the gentle pitter-patter of rain and rolling thunder.

A beat.

Asahi absentmindedly twisted his mug in his hands, letting his mind wander and eyes taken in all that is Nishinoya Yu, his Yu. Moments turned into minutes before he broke the silence.

“It’s been awhile since you’ve been here, since we’ve done this.” Asahi says almost wistfully, now fully focused on his other half.

Yu stares back, his gaze honey and warm. “Three months.”

Yu has a towel draped over his shoulders, damp, dyed hair and fresh faced. He wears one of Asahi’s sweaters the elder had given back in their shared time at Karasuno, now worn over his comfort clothes like a dress.

“What were you thinking about- before I scared you? You looked lost in thought.” Yu observed.

“I was thinking about the old times, so to speak, Karasuno, the team, and you.”

“Want to relive the glory days, huh?” Yu prods, a wide grin stretching across his face.

Asahi laughed in response. “No, no- I just miss the team, the camaraderie, I didn’t realize how tight knit we were until we left.”

Yu snorted. “Yeah, the energy is completely different now. It feels like so much has changed, but at the same time it hasn’t really. I don’t know. It’s just different”

“How are- what were they called- Kagehina and YamaTsuki? TsukiYama? Still going strong I hope.”

“Yeah, yeah, still strong, very strong. Still at each other's throats though. Growth spurts, or sarcasm spurts in Tsuki’s case, Yamaguchi is hot now. I have no idea how any of them are going to handle graduation.”

“What do you mean?” Asahi asks, giving Yu a quizzical stare.

“Yamaguchi is hot? Or Post-Graduation?”

“Um… both I guess.”

“Yamaguchi grew a bit taller, not near you or Tsuki but still tall, filled out a little more so he looks lean but strong, started tying his hair back in this half bun thing, he went from cute and nervous first year to full on twink second year. The strangest sight yet.” Yu pulled out his phone, scrolling wildly through the millions of pictures he keeps before basically throwing said phone towards Asahi. “See!”

And lo and behold Yamaguchi was exactly as Yu had generously observed, in the photo Yams is standing next to Tsuki as always, but his demeanor seems relaxed almost playfully. Tsuki’s hair is a bit shaggier since Asahi last saw him, he still wore his headphones around his neck, but seemed or at least physically seemed slightly more open, his eyes are trained on his partner, almost acutely aware of the change his partner, his Yamaguchi, had gone under.

“Jeez, Tsuki needs to step up then if he wants to keep him.” 

“It’s still Yamaguchi though…”

“That is true, what about the rest of the team?”

Yu beamed once more, his smile lighting up the room, he dove back into his phone once more in search of other photos. He’s quick to find one, and returns the phone to Asahi. In this photo, it’s Kageyama, Hinata, and Yachi mid stride and mid-laugh, except for Kageyama. From left to right they all look a little older, taller, and a bit more settled. Kageyama looks as broody as ever but is otherwise unchanged except for slightly more bulk on his lean frame, Hinata is not only a smidge taller but stronger looking as well, having some definition and muscle on what was once a scrawny kid. Yu pointed toward the side of Hinata’s head, “When Hinata got the undercut, Kageyama lost his fucking mind, the tension was unbearable for weeks.”

“I can only assume that you convinced him to do that, Yu.”

“Damn right I did, Karasuno’s Guardian Deity is never wrong!”

“Well…” Asahi trailed off, remembering a few choice examples that say otherwise.

“Hey! That was one time!”

‘Well…”

“That was a few, several times. Anyway they’re all doing as well as to be expected, I mean it’s high school what can you do?” Yu rested his head in his palm before taking back his phone and stashing it away within the sweater.

“Now, what did you mean about them and graduation?” Asahi pressed, staring into his now empty cup of tea.

Separating isn’t easy under any circumstance, but Yu speaks as if it is going to be monumentally harder for the now second-years then it was for couples like Asahi and Nishinyoa. Yu didn’t break eye contact like Asahi had, he just stares- almost blankly but not quite, being careful about his words.

“They haven’t really had time apart to grow as people, I suppose, so when graduation comes- I just don’t want to see those three years they all built together to be swept away in one fail swoop. Whatever they decide, someone’s going to get hurt. More Kageyama and Hinata than Tsuki and Yamaguchi really.”

“Kageyama and Hinata are very serious about Volleyball, unlike anyone I have ever met, other than you, Nishinoya.”

“Me?” Yu grins slightly confused but playful, the grin falters when he realizes what Asahi alludes to. Yu averts his gaze for a fraction of a second, long enough for Asahi to notice his discomfort on the subject. The libero sighes before speaking again. “Let’s not go down this road again...please.”  
“Anyway, Kageyama and Hinata are basically attached at the hip, so when they go to pursue their own aspirations it makes me wonder if their relationship can survive it.”

“Have they told you any of their “aspirations”?” Ashai glanced back at Yu, who held his gaze thoughtfully in return.

“Hinata is like a brother to me. Kageyama is just his boyfriend. Hinata expressed interest in learning beach volleyball, he has to go to places like Argentina if he really wants to go that route, it’s intensive but he will be all the better player for it. We all kind of already knew that Hinata and Kageyama were on different levels of seriousness about the sport compared to the rest of the team. They’re the only two who are serious enough to make it happen. It’s incredible, really, their drive, they’re a force to be reckoned with together and apart.”

“What do you think about the rest of the former team's “aspirations”? What do you, almighty guardian deity of the Karasuno Volleyball team, believe the group will do once they leave the nest?” Asahi probed. It’s rare to get Yu talking on his own terms, he has always been a blunt speaker who says what he’s thinking but having an actual conversation with him is a very different scenario once one on one.

Yu snorts again, biting back a laugh through a beaming grin. Before the conversation could proceed further down the rabbit hole of other people's lives, the bright light bulbs above flicker and pop, the light dissolves leaving the small studio apartment in darkness. Asahi gathered up some candles from around his flat lighting the sticks of various heights and placing them on the table, while Yu somehow fished out a small compact lantern from his duffel. Placing it on the low table as well.

“Prepared as always, Yu.” Asahi beamed.

Yu’s nose crinkled and he gave a small soft smile in return. They returned to their seats prior as if nothing had happened, nothing was going to ruin their quiet moment of reprieve. Once settled they returned to their conversation.

“What were you saying, Asahi, other people’s aspirations?”

“Yes, what do you think the rest of the team will do post-graduation, you’ve always had a knack for observation.”

Nishinoya’s hand returned to rest in his palm, his eyes softened with thought.

“Other people’s aspirations… well… Daichi has power and leadership, a good head on his shoulders, he’ll probably serve the Miyagi community in some way. Suga is… maternal and genuinely good-natured he’ll probably be a teacher of some kind- he’s good at that- guidance and support. Neither will leave Miyagi, probably. How are they anyway, last I heard was when they came here for a getaway trip? But that was already a while ago.”

“Daichi is going to propose soon-”

“About time! They’ve basically been married since first year.”

Asahi laughed. “I know, he wants to gather the old team for a surprise, Suga’s going to love it apparently.”

“Right, right, there’s been rumors amongst the various group chats.”

“What group chats are still active?” Asahi asked, confused. The Karasuno one from his third year has long since been defunct, how many survived such a transition? Then again, Asahi isn’t the most active social media presence.

“Only a few smaller ones, not volleyball related at all just more of touch-base catch-all for queer sports enthusiasts. Various circles of friends and almost friends. There’s the Captain’s chat of Daichi, Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo, mind you Daichi was added against his will, it’s really water-cooler chat anyway, then there’s the Setter chat of Suga, Oikawa, Akashii, Kenma, and Yaku, which is more of the Team Mom chat than anything else, Smol Boi chat for short boyfriends founded by yours truly, there’s probably a tall chat somewhere as well, like I said smaller group chats made it through graduation so far.”

“Sounds like everyone is doing well then?”

“As well as they can be. Anyway, we already talked about Hinata and Kageyama, volleyball all the way, will definitely leave Miyagi, maybe even Japan. Everyone else… Ryu and Kiyoko have been getting close, kinda unexpected to be honest, but interesting enough. Tsuki is sarcastic but smart, and will probably have some sort of intellectual job at a museum or something. Yamaguchi and Yachi, soft-hearted and kind, probably work as temps or something within bigger organizations. Team-wise that’s all I’ve got.”

“And yourself?” Asahi questioned.

Yu huffed, somewhere between almost a laugh but not quite a chuckle. “Me? Travelling at the moment. I want to see the world. I don’t- I don’t really have anything in mind for what happens after.” Yu catches Asahi’s glance, a gentle and warm gaze that keeps him afloat.

“And you…”

“You don’t have too Yu…” Asahi hums.

In the dim glow of the lantern light, Yu shifts and presses close to Asahi’s side. The gentle giant slowly embraces this partner, holding him close, as if letting go meant losing him. 

“You… I’m not quite sure. First year of Uni is more prep than actual major work. You’re strong and kind, you’re a good person, even if you’re a bit timid at times. I think you will do something… something good for people, making something maybe. I don’t know.”

Warmth fills Asahi’s chest, a mixture of pride and love and unyielding support. He had walked away from Yu before, back in his second year(?), he was never going to do that again. He convinced himself it was the right decision, to walk away so he couldn’t fail anyone else. He remembers the fight with Yu in the hallway and the principal’s toupee and broken broom. That fight still haunts him, it stings like barbed wire had grown between every seam and sinew of his weak heart. It’s always there, those thoughts, drifting on the edges of his mind, like storm clouds peering in on what was once a sunny day. 

“Asahi.” Yu whispers, pulling his head away for just a moment to look up at his partner.

“Yes?”

“The rain has stopped.” Asahi followed Yu’s gaze to the window, where true to his word the storms were gone, the night was clear, the moon shown full, and distantly the stars peaked out from the darkness to bear witness to a quiet night finally free from storm and thunder. They stare in silence, a comfortable almost melancholy silence, embraced as afraid if they let go the storms will return and sweep them away. 

“Yu.”

Yu looked up towards his partner, now looking down at him. Deep brown eyes meet a tawny hazel.

“Yes?” Yu replies, barely above a whisper.

Nothing more is said. Asahi leans down, placing a soft kiss on Yu’s lips. This isn’t a hungry kiss, nor is it chaste, it’s kind and warm and all encompassing. It’s not stolen, unexpected, nor was it predicted. It just happens, and it’s theirs, all alone to live and breathe in these quiet moments in quiet places.


End file.
